


Describing The Commander

by LiulfrLokison



Series: Final Fantasy VII Inspired Creative Writing Pieces [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal Is So Done With This, Creative Writing Piece, Genesis Being Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: “What’s one way to describe Commander Rhapsodos?”"Effusive."Effusive:to be unrestrained in expressing feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Another creative writing piece that I have drug out from my high school days, I always turned to FFVII to complete word exercises and now here is another._
> 
> _Of course I do not own the FFVII characters, they belong to the franchise._
> 
> _Enjoy!_

“What’s one way to describe Commander Rhapsodos?” A new recruit asked the SOLDIER next to him. 

“Effusive.” Angeal replied. 

That was the one word to describe Genesis. The auburn haired man was always showing off his skills and abilities. Eyes always glued on his book, reciting it at every chance he had everyone’s attention. 

If he wasn’t showing off his abilities with materia of sword work, he was terrorizing cadets or challenging the General in a duel. He always seemed to find the time to slack off on paperwork in exchange for flicking through posts in the Silver Elite to tease Sephiroth with.

Genesis brought noise to a room, somehow able to be dramatic and graceful in anything he did. The one word to sum up the way he was. 

Genesis was simply, effusive. To the point it became a nuisance. 

_“Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess.”_ And at these words, most of the cadets and SOLDIER’s fled out of the mess hall through the back entrance. 

The recruit turned pale and fled the room, leaving Angeal in peace for a few seconds before the loud auburn haired man in question strode through the doors, red leather coat flaring behind him. 

It looked like he wasn’t going to have a quiet lunch at all.

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Another one posted, and more to come . . . hopefully this makes up for the lack of updating I've been doing._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_


End file.
